


4 a.m.

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Sorry if the editing is weird. Posting one handed, from my phone, with a sick, sleeping kiddo on me.I feel I don't write enough of these non-dialogue-y bits. And this one was just too good to pass up. And yes, I dont mention which one of them can't sleep on purpose. I know who it is, feels like it could be either of them really. I kinda love it. Hope you do too!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 25
Kudos: 146





	4 a.m.

It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep, again. He wasn’t complaining too much, since it meant he got to look at his husband's sleeping form, and that was always a treat. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. It took every ounce of willpower not to run his fingers through his hair, along his arm, across his stomach. He sighed quietly, thankful for the soft light coming from their ensuite, gently illuminating the man beside him. He took in every dip and curve of his husband's face, memorizing them for the millionth time. He would never get tired of that sight next to him, morning and night, through all the good and bad times. Always there loving and supporting him, in every sense of the word. And for the millionth time, he thought _I so don't deserve this_.

They had had their fair share of ups and downs since May, more than either of them could ever have thought possible, more than any one should have to deal with ever, if he was being honest. Between the media circus that came with their now shared last name and falling in love so hard and fast, and the challenges that brought along, it was a wonder neither of them had called it quits. Wanted an out. Needed to get back to the simpler life they were each used to. And yet, somehow, they were still here, together, stronger than ever. _We are a walking cliché_ , he had thought more than once, tonight being one of those times. Even as cliché as it might all sound, he did truly believe that their love for each other was what had pulled them through, what made the difference. Regardless of how quick it all went, how ridiculous it might seem to anyone but them, they knew, deep within them, in their core, that they were meant to have met on that plane. They were meant to be together. Love each other. Become each other's family. Hopefully some day, even expand their little party of two.

He let his mind wander a bit, to thoughts of their family expanding. To his husband napping on the couch with a small bundle resting on his chest. And God what a sight that would be. The two of them, rocking a toddler to sleep in the room just across the hall, reading _Goodnight, Goodnight, Construction Site_ , singing lullabies and chasing away monsters. All the new firsts they'd get to experience, together. He had never dreamed he would get any of this, only hoped, and now it was all here within reach.

He scooted carefully, needing to be as close as he could get to the other man, needing to close the distance between them, feel the warmth of his body against his own. He managed to carefully prop his head on his husband's shoulder, curling his body against his side. He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the soft rise and fall of his breathing, the light th-thump of his heartbeat. It was soothing, relaxing. It felt like home. It _was_ home. He closed his eyes, taking it all in, all the happy, perfect feelings rushing through him in that moment, when the body next to him shifted, curling instinctively towards him. How could he not smile at that. Because that was how it felt from the beginning. Two people being brought together by some cosmic force, and continually finding their way to one another, needing to feel the other near them, being pulled to each other without even having to think of the movements involved. He was so perfectly content with his husband's arms around him, he could stay right in this moment forever, and not need anything else.

His lips brushed against the chest now in front of him, a barely there kiss, really. He settled into the embrace comfortably, trying to get back to sleep, when he felt lips on his own forehead.

“Didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” he whispered.

“ ‘s okay. E’r’thing a'right?” the other man asked with a yawn.

“Couldn't be better. Back to sleep, mister. I love you.” He placed a firm kiss in the previous spot he had only brushed with his lips a moment ago, a smile forming at the soft hum it elicited from his husband.

“Lo' ya to,” he barely heard the words leave the man's lips but it still made his chest swell with affection. His arm settled softly at his waist and he knew his husband was back to sleep, wondering if he was ever really awake in the first place. He burrowed himself into the soft skin, breathing in the familiar scent of coconut-vanilla body wash.

He closed his eyes, focusing again on the motion of his husband's body taking in sleepy breaths, and that melodic heartbeat pumping under his ear. He recreated his gorgeous sleeping face in his mind. All the dips, curves and lines. The softness of it. And he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of what may be, safe and content in the knowledge that whatever came next, he had no doubt they would face it, strong as ever, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the editing is weird. Posting one handed, from my phone, with a sick, sleeping kiddo on me.
> 
> I feel I don't write enough of these non-dialogue-y bits. And this one was just too good to pass up. And yes, I dont mention which one of them can't sleep on purpose. I know who it is, feels like it could be either of them really. I kinda love it. Hope you do too!


End file.
